masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zasoby wojenne/Obcy
Obce rasy, które zazwyczaj trzymały się na uboczy galaktycznej polityki, teraz czują się na siłach by wesprzeć Przymierze w wojnie. Flota Terminusa right|240px Odblokowanie: Ukończenie trzech misji od Arii. Siła militarna: 50 Flota Terminusa to zbieranina najemnych i pirackich statków, które łączy niewiele ponad wspólną lokalizacją i strachem przed Żniwiarzami. Mimo tego, flota ta zdaje się funkcjonować sprawnie pod przywództwem lokalnej królowej świata przestępczego, Aria T'Loak. AKTUALIZACJA (Po ukończeniu zadania Aria: Krwawa Horda) Siła militarna: 50 Najemników Krwawej Hordy porównywano już do powodzi, pożarów i innych katastrof naturalnych. Grupa werbuje krogan i vorchów, najchętniej tych nie baczących na przypadkowe zniszczenia. W rzadkich sytuacjach, gdy zwykła siła nie wystarcza, Krwawa Horda gotowa jest na użycie zakazanej w Przestrzeni Cytadeli broni masowej zagłady. AKTUALIZACJA (Po ukończeniu zadania Aria: Błękitne Słońca) Siła militarna: 50 Ta "prywatna firma ochroniarska" stara się utrzymać swój wizerunek zawodowej armii najemników. W rzeczywistości jednak Błękitne Słońca stały się syndykatem przestępczym na pełną skalę. Mimo tego ich bezwzględność jest w Układach Terminusa chodliwym towarem. AKTUALIZACJA (Po ukończeniu zadania Aria: Zaćmienie) Siła militarna: 50 Korporacja Zaćmienie specjalizuje się w "inteligentnej" ochronie, opierając swoją taktykę na precyzyjnych atakach, sabotażu i wojnie elektronicznej. Najemników wspierają liczne zastępy mechów bojowych. W walce Zaćmienie polega w dużej mierze na wsparciu technologicznym. Robotnicy raknii Odblokowanie: Uratowanie Królowej Raknii zarówno w Mass Effect, jak i podczas misji Trawers Attykański: Pluton Krogan. Siła militarna: 100right|240px Raknii osiągnęły poziom inżynierii porównywalny z dowolną inną rozumną rasą, dowodząc tym samym, że nie są tylko bezrozumnymi insektami. Robotnicy raknii wysłani do pracy przy Tyglu gładko zintegrowali się z projektem, choć początkowo traktowano ich z nieufnością. Szczególnie dobrze spisują się w zadaniach wymagających pracy zespołowej. Przełożeni personelu pracującego przy Tyglu powoli zaczynają dopuszczać ich do pracy nad bardziej złożonymi problemami. Pancernik volusów Kwunu right|240pxSkanowanie: Gromada Aethon / Esori / Solu Paolis Siła militarna: 50 Volusowie zbudowali tylko jeden pancernik, Kwunu, nazwany na cześć dyplomaty, który wynegocjował z turianami ich status rasy-klienta. Chociaż jest to jedyny voluski okręt tej klasy, Kwunu charakteryzuje się znakomitym uzbrojeniem. Pod względem konwencjonalnej broni jądrowej przewyższa jakikolwiek inny pancernik, a w dolnej części kadłuba ma zainstalowane największe z wyprodukowanych do tej pory działo Thanix. Turiański generał dokonujący inspekcji statku po jego dziewiczym rejsie stwierdził, że mógłby on "spalić dowolną planetę, i to trzy razy". Oddział wsparcia Handlarza Cieni right|240pxSkanowanie: Mgławica Klepsydra / Sowilo / Hagalaz Siła militarna: 40 Potęga Handlarza Cieni zasadza się na jego kontaktach. Doktor Liara T'Soni ma zespół agentów zdolnych do pozyskania w każdej chwili niemal wszystkiego za pomocą rozległej sieci łapownictwa, szantażu i przysług. To wsparcie logistyczne stało się bardzo ważne dla budowy Tygla, gdyż zakłócenie komunikacji i możliwości podróży sprawiło, że gromadzenie surowców stało się co najmniej ryzykowne. Flotylla elkorów right|240px Skanowanie: Mgławica Sileańska / Phontes / Dekuuna / Oltan Siła militarna: 40 Co prawda elkorska flotylla zawiera parę krążowników i lotniskowców, ale jej prawdziwym atutem jest zdolność transportu wojsk. Budowa ciała pozwala elkorom na przenoszenie ciężkiego uzbrojenia na ramionach. Przeładowywanie, celowanie i dobór amunicji są kontrolowane przez systemy Wl. Niczym niezwykłym nie jest widok oddziału elkorskich żołnierzy noszących wyrzutnie rakiet, ciężkie karabiny maszynowe i inne budzące strach urządzenia jakby były lekkie jak piórko. Oddział Handlarza Cieni do mokrej roboty right|240pxSkanowanie: Strefa DMZ Krogan / Dranek / Rothla Siła militarna: 25 Jako nowy Handlarz Cieni, Liara TSoni cieszy się lojalnością podległego niegdyś jej poprzednikowi oddziału zabójców - małej, lecz śmiercionośnej grupki żołnierzy wykorzystywanej w nieczęstych przypadkach, gdy informacje nie wystarczą do uciszenia celu. Metody oddziału zmieniają się z misji na misję i obejmują pełne spektrum - od subtelnych otruć po wysadzanie w powietrze całych budynków. Robią wszystko, czego tylko zażyczy sobie nowy Handlarz. Uratowanie doktor T'Soni sprawiło, że Shepard może teraz dysponować tym oddziałem w walkach z Cerberusem i Żniwiarzami. Flota bombowa volusów Odblokowanie: Wybranie odpowiedniej opcji podczas misji Cytadela: Voluski Ambasador. Siła militarna: 75right|240px Volusowie w konfliktach zbrojnych preferują użycie sił powietrznych, licząc na wsparcie lądowe turian. Utrzymują kilka flotylli ciężkich fregat bombowych, zdolnych do prowadzenia walk w każdej atmosferze. Flota batarian right|240px Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Cytadela: Batariańskie kody. Siła militarna: 100 AKTUALIZACJA (Wybranie odpowiedniej opcji podczas misji Cytadela: Batariańskie kody. Balak uciekł podczas misji X57: Zniszcz niebo w Mass Effect lub nie grano w DLC Bring Down the Sky) Siła militarna: 15 AKTUALIZACJA (Ukończenie Gniazdo Myszołowa: Filary Siły) Siła militarna: 40 Korpus Obrony Cytadeli right|240px Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Priorytet: Cytadela II Siła militarna: 10 AKUALIZACJA (poparcie Uchodźcy) Siła militarna: -2 AKUALIZACJA (poparcie Oficera Dokowania) Siła militarna: 7 AKUALIZACJA 'Siła militarna: 5' '' '' AKUALIZACJA 'Siła militarna: 0' '' '' 'AKUALIZACJA' '''Siła militarna: 8' '' '' 'AKUALIZACJA (Poparcie turaińskiego Oficera SOC w Kawiarni Apollo)' '''Siła militarna: -2''' Jednostka Widm Odblokowanie: Wybranie odpowiedniej opcji podczas misji Cytadela: Hanarski Dyplomata. ''Siła militarna: 40right|240px Widma są "lewą ręką" Cytadeli - strzegą prawa i zapobiegają przestępstwom o potencjalnych konsekwencjach na galaktyczną skalę. Widma zwykle pracują samotnie, ale zagrożenie inwazją Żniwiarzy stało się dla tych wyjątkowych agentów powodem do utworzenia elitarnej jednostki zdolnej do działania na terytorium wroga bez żadnego dodatkowego wsparcia. Rolę rzecznika oddziału przyjął Jondum Bau , ale nie jest jego oficjalnym dowódcą. To on przekazał Hackettowi i Piątej Flocie cenne dane wywiadowcze zgromadzone przez jego jednostkę. Siły hanarów i drelli Odblokowanie: Wybranie odpowiedniej opcji podczas misji Cytadela: Hanarski Dyplomata. Siła militarna: 50right|240px Hanarzy wysłali swoje statki przeciw Żniwiarzom, żeby odwdzięczyć się za ocalenie swojej ojczyzny - gdyby nie komandor Shepard, zostałaby zniszczona. Flota hanarów jest stosunkowo niewielka, ale zapewnia również usługi najlepszych drellskich specjalistów - szkolonych już od najmłodszych lat znakomitych szpiegów, sabotażystów i zabójców. Zwykle hanarzy nie chcieliby nawet słyszeć o skazywaniu zaufanych sprzymierzeńców na otwartą walkę, ale obecna sytuacja jest rozpaczliwa. AKTUALIZACJA Odblokowanie: Cytadela: Receptura medi-żelu dla obcych Siła militarna: 8 Medi-żel stworzony specjalnie dla hanarów zostaje rozdzielony między hanarskich cywilów i kapitanów floty. Gubernator Grothan Pazness right|240pxWymagane: Mass Effect 3: Lewiatan Skanowanie: Gniazdo Myszołowa / Indris / Cholis Siła militarna: 20 Skrzydło myśliwców Diabły Pustki right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Lewiatan Skanowanie: Otchłań Dzierzby / Kyzil / Heshtok Siła militarna: 30 Ekipa robocza vorchów right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Lewiatan Skanowanie: Otchłań Dzierzby / Thai / Tyrix Siła militarna: 15 Środki płynne right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Lewiatan Skanowanie: Mgławica Półksiężyc / Tasale / Ilium Siła militarna: 40 Oddział zniewolenia przez Lewiatanów right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Lewiatan Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Despoina: Lewiatan Siła militarna: 40 Zapasy piezo z Omegi right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Omega Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Omega: Aria T'Loak Siła militarna: 300 Flota wypadowa Omegi right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Omega Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Omega: Aria T'Loak Siła militarna: 75 Generał Oleg Petrovsky right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Omega Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Omega: Aria T'Loak, Petrovsky musi zostać oszczędzony przez Arię. Siła militarna: 30 Kategoria:Mass Effect 3 Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Raknii Kategoria:Volusowie Kategoria:Handlarz Cieni Kategoria:Elkorowie Kategoria:Batarianie Kategoria:Cytadela Kategoria:Hanarzy Kategoria:Drelle Kategoria:Omega Kategoria:Zasoby wojenne